Synchronization between data sources and data sinks in data buses which are based on asynchronous data transmission is conventionally achieved by the “time stamp” method. In this regard, methods have been developed for the IEEE 1394 Standard which likewise are based on the time stamp principle; the approach selected thus far, however, is based on the fact that the data source communicates the data sample rate to the data sink via a control channel before the transmission of the audio data begins.
Data packets having multiple audio data samples are subsequently transmitted via an isochronous data channel, each data packet being provided with a “time stamp” which represents the presentation time of the first audio data sample. The sample data frequency must be recovered using a phase locked loop (PLL) circuit and using information about the number of data samples per data packet.